


Ангелок на память (Angel Keepsake)

by Sevima



Series: Двенадцать дней Рождества (The Twelve Days of Christmas) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, snarry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3060269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый из подарков на Рождество хранит за собой свою маленькую историю.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ангелок на память (Angel Keepsake)

**Author's Note:**

  
Гарри и Северус стояли перед столом и рассматривали упакованного в бумагу фарфорового ангела.  
  
\- Он был в коробке с вещами моей матери, которые перешли ко мне, когда она умерла, - произнес Снейп, когда Поттер аккуратно вытащил хрупкую фигурку из упаковки. - Его обычно надевали на верхушку ели.  
  
\- Он прекрасен, - ответил Гарри, заметив нотку неуверенности в голосе Северуса. - Ты только сейчас об этом вспомнил? В этом году? - спросил он.  
  
Снейп криво усмехнулся.  
  
\- Нет. Я думал о нем каждый год, что мы ставили ель у нас в гостиной, - вздохнул он. - Но, как и ко многим другим сувенирам из моего детства, у меня к нему сложные чувства.  
  
Мужчина повернулся и увидел, как Гарри встал на цыпочки и поместил ангела на верхушку ели.  
  
\- Я помню то Рождество, когда отец подарил его матери, - с легкой улыбкой произнес он. - Это было счастливое время. Он редко покупал ей подарки, так что она была очень рада, - когда Поттер повернулся лицом к Снейпу, он увидел, что мужчина не отрываясь смотрит на ангела. - Мне было три или четыре. Я был в восторге от игрушки. Не мог выпустить из рук. Даже сломал ему одно крыло в первый же день. Мама быстро его починила, - его голос вдруг стал чуть жестче, - но отец все равно был в ярости.  
  
\- И все же я продолжал ставить перед елью стул и, играя с судьбой, пытаться достать его оттуда. В конце концов, в один прекрасный день, после множества предупреждений и ругани, я все-таки до него дотянулся и получил страшный удар, - он потряс головой, отгоняя воспоминание. - Моя голова стала поросячей.  
  
\- Что значит, получил удар? - спросил Гарри. - Буквально?  
  
\- О, да, - кивнул Северус, словно констатируя факт. - Она заколдовала его. Мать знала, что я не оставлю его в покое. Лучше уж так, чем рисковать вновь вызвать гнев отца.  
  
\- И все-таки, довольно жестокий урок. Мало приятного. И тогда ты сдался?  
  
\- После полудюжины раз, да. Я плакал, - признался Северус. - Думаю, спустя несколько лет она перестала его заколдовывать, но я не знаю точно через сколько. К тому времени я перестал интересоваться ангелами, - какое-то время он молча изучал свои ногти. - Да и до сих пор не интересуюсь. Поэтому так долго и не доставал, - мужчина одарил ангела злобным взглядом. - Даже сейчас, просто глядя на него, я чувствую, как мои волосы на затылке встают дыбом, - фыркнул он. - Глупо, знаю.  
  
Гарри какое-то время разглядывал ангела, после чего посмотрел Северусу в глаза. Когда же Снейп первый отвел взгляд, Гарри шагнул к ели, осторожно снял ангела с ее вершины и поставил на верхнюю полку книжного шкафа.  
  
\- Вот, - сказал он, повернувшись к Северусу. - Часть декора, но тут ты сможешь видеть его, только если специально на него посмотришь. Так лучше? - спросил он.  
  
\- Не особо, - сухо ответил Снейп.  
  
\- Тут нечего стыдиться, - быстро произнес Поттер, стараясь успокоить мужчину. - Ты же знаешь, я точно то же самое чувствую по отношению к щипцам для колки орехов.  
  
\- Заткнись, Гарри.

 

 


End file.
